The Omen : Rebirth and Retribution 1
by Pseudonym101
Summary: [The Omen] my own take on the omen story. the antichrist vs the nazarene. born as twins they grow not knowing their fate to battle one another. and what of the third child? my own story, my own twists.
1. Chapter 1

(If you're enjoying this one, please check out my other titles…The Chronicles of Narnia: The Red Queen in the C.S Lewis section, and, BloodRayne: Lessons in Blood in Games:Misc rpg and Harry Potter and the Daughter of Evil in the harry potter section….)

The Omen

Rebirth and Retribution :1

1980

NASA, Kennedy Space Centre, Florida

The young observatory assistant rubbed his eyes and cleared the lens. This couldn't be right? Could it? He picked up the phone unclear of what to say. The phone picked up at the other end.

"Yes?"

"Sir, ah, there's something you need to see."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm really not sure how to describe it Sir. I've never seen anything like it."

"Fine, I'm on my way."

It was a few moments before Dr Whitten arrived looking a little tired and unamused. His assistant knew better to interrupt him at this hour unless it was dire or utterly fantastic. The dark haired assistant began yapping on about a light anomaly, some convergence, or something. He was talking entirely too fast to be making any sense as he was pointing at the scope. Dr Whitten pushed his grey brown hair back and straightened his glasses to peer into the scope. He couldn't believe his eyes.

There in the sky, three unidentified light sources, he guessed possibly stars or comets; had appeared and were rapidly moving closer to together. He couldn't believe it. He turned to his assistant who was practically on the verge of hyperventilating with excitement.

"Please tell me you've been recording this."

"I have every possible spare system monitoring and recording as we speak." The assistant looked thoughtful. "Is it possible they will collide?"

"I don't know young man, but get the others in here ASAP. And I mean now."

"Yes Sir."

Italy, Rome, a convent near Vatican City

The woman gasped and clutched her pregnant belly. Her babies were coming. A nun muttered to her in Italian, trying to soothe her. The labour pains were growing stronger and more frequent, the woman feared she'd almost split in half from the pain. The sisters, who doubled often as midwives, crossed themselves often, despite some of them even used to be nurses. They had been doing so ever since she arrived and had examined her womanhood, and found that she was indeed untouched by a man. A virgin mother.

In another room, a number of sisters were discussing this miraculous birth along with the signs in the heavens above. The predicted convergence of stars heralded the birth of humanity's doom and its saviour. It had long been predicted that this sign would come.

The woman cried out again. The birthing pain quicker again. The same muttering sister wiped her sweaty brow and cleared her brown locks from her face with a cool wet cloth. She placed a rosary in her hands. Until her pregnancy, the woman had never been religious, not like mother. But for obvious reasons she was now.

She felt so weak now. She had seen the bloody cloths they kept taking away, trying to conceal them. She knew there was something wrong. Before Mother had turned her out for being pregnant and unwed, before she had been accused of lying about her virginity, she had helped her two married older sisters give birth. She knew that the blood shouldn't be like that.

"Nathalia dear," the older sister of four that were there, "We must remove the babies." She made a cutting motion across Nathalia's swollen belly. The sister had meant what they called a C-section. It was a cut through the abdomen to the womb to pull a baby free if a natural birth was having complications. Nathalia was scared but she nodded.

"Save my babies" she pleaded.

The older sister called for a few others. They brought fresh towels and a surgical kit. This older sister had been one of the proper nurses now here. A drug was administered as a sister held her hand. One placed a thick leather bound cord in her mouth to bite down on. Another held her shoulders down.

She bit down hard. She felt the wound. The room seemed to be spinning uncontrollably. She heard a gasp as she felt them pulling each child free. Two perfect boys. Nathalia feebly reached out to touch them. Her perfect little miracle boys. She had already told the sisters her chosen names. Her boys were her last thought. Nathalia slipped from consciousness.

The sisters worked fast. They tried to stop the haemorrhaging. They tried to keep her awake, keep her breathing. The older sister had even called her old boss, a doctor from the hospital. But nothing helped. Young Nathalia, who was going to dedicate her life afterwards to the convent, died from complications.

The older sister followed the doctor with the two babes. He needed to check them over for their health, and for their marks as well. The sister had told him of them.

"Let me see them" the old doctor said, reaching for the infants.

He saw that they were indeed healthy. No harm had befallen them. And they had the strange marks upon each crown, but each was different and not clear yet. He and the older sister had known what this meant. He offered observation at the hospital for the babies. The older sister, once his head nurse, consented. They discussed the infants future. Adoption was the only choice.

Back at the Kennedy Centre

Dr Whitten and his colleagues had watched the phenomena for an hour and a half. The stars, or comets, it couldn't be confirmed as yet; had rapidly hurtled toward each other. The measuring instruments assured them a collision was imminent.

It happened in a split second. It was almost like in slow motion. They slowed down at the last second, almost rotating around each other. Then in a great burst of light that forced them to turn away from the high powered scopes, the collision happened. When they looked again, the blazing light lingered a little, then simply dissipated. The sky had returned to normal again.

"We got all that didn't we?" Whitten asked. The assistant nodded. His mouth was agape in awe.

6 months later, the hospital orphanage

Doctor Bertollini stroked his small beard, white with age. Today was a day of hope. The twins in his care had people coming to see them. He had to make sure the American couple took the oldest child. The council had insisted on it. It was imperative that the prophecies were fulfilled. The American couple were due at two thirty. Another woman, the old sister from the convent, was coming at four. She had left the convent and had decided to take the other child in.

The clocked ticked by. At five minutes to two, a knock at his office door. A young nurse entered and announced the American couple were early.

Doctor Bertollini straightened his tie and jacket. It was show time. He wandered down the corridor to the room where they waited. He studied them for a second. The husband was a little older than the woman though still youthful with his ash blond hair and dark grey suit. The woman was a little shorter with slightly wavy darker pinned delicately at nape of her neck. Her light eyes had that spark of excitement and rubbed her hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

(If you're enjoying this one, please check out my other titles… BloodRayne: Lessons in Blood in Games:Misc rpg and Harry Potter and the Daughter of Evil in the harry potter section, and, Chronicles of Narnia: the red queen in C.s lewis….)

She watched her son play on the swing. He just rocked back and forth watching the other children. He did that sometimes. She brushed the wavy dark hair from her eyes and kept her eye on him. He was a quiet yet determined child. She often wondered what was going on behind those piercing green eyes.

After a little while the young nanny she had hired stood and strode over to the white blond child. He smiled as she coaxed him over to the sandpit. They waved at the older woman to join them.

"Play with me Mommy?" he asked peering out from under his long fringe.

"Ill bring our things over Mrs Thorn."

"Thank you Amy."

Amy hurried off to secure their belongings. Katherine Thorn watched her son mash the sand into shape and scoop up more. He would often tell her to fill a bucket or hold his little sand tools for him. He held up six fingers.

"See Mommy."

"I see darling, can you count them?"

He nodded and wiggled each one as he counted them.

"…four, and that's five, and that's six Mommy. Six fingers. That's how old I am today Mommy."

She laughed and clutched her son stroking his white blond hair back.

"Yes that's right baby. You're so clever. And you know what?"

He looked at her questioningly putting his head to one side.

"Even Daddy will be at your party sweetheart."

"Really?"

She nodded and her son cheered. His father was always busy in the office and away a lot. But somehow she had the feeling that her small child knew that his father's work was important to a lot of people. He was an increasingly bright child.

"We better clean you up dear and get you ready."

She helped him stand and brushed the sand off him. Amy put his little red bomber style jacket on him and they strolled back to the car.

Several hours later on the grounds of the manor the party was in full swing. Horse rides, clowns, and all the lollies every child there could dream of. Katherine took photos as her son played with the other children. Her husband had kept his promise and was there, acting like a big kid himself with the children.

The large rottweiler stayed close by. Ever watchful and protective of the small blond boy. They had picked him up at the animal shelter several weeks ago. They wanted him to pick a puppy or something with a little more docile temperament, rather than a type of dog usually used for security. But her son had made up his mind. He wanted that rottweiler, already fully grown. And it had been his loyal companion ever since, never leaving his side, not even when he slept or bathed or was being tutored.

"Damien!"

Someone screamed his name over the crowd.

"Damien!"

The party quietened down to see what the fuss was all about

"My god, Amy." Katherine breathed as she and her husband who was holding Damien in his arms turned to look.

Amy, the young red headed nanny, was standing on the ledge of the third floor balcony. She was teetering slightly in her heels on the ledge, the breeze whipped her knee length dress around her legs. Damien stared, his piercing green eyes fixed on her from under his long fringe.

"Damien don't you see?!" Amy called.

"Robert stop her!" Katherine begged her husband.

Robert Thorn passed Damien to his wife and made his way through the crowd. Amy smiled and teetered. She reached her arms out to the sky. She had a sawn off shot gun in her left hand

"It's all for you Damien! It's all for you!"

Amy pulled the gun around and pointed it up under her chin and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out across the silent party as they watched the entirety of the back of Amy's skull and its insides splatter out over the balcony. She rocked a little backward and then forwards. Then she fell forward. Her bloody body crashed down through the greenhouse's glass ceiling.

Adults and children alike began to scream and cry and rush about. Katherine tried to hold Damien to her but he wouldn't have it. He wriggled out of her grasp and stood by his Rottweiler. All through the chaos Damien did not take his eyes off the spot Amy's body had landed as he gently patted the large animal.

Rome

Agatha had given up her promise to God for Daniel. He looked at her with big brown eyes and smiled. She did not regret it. Especially when he gazed at her with a son's love. He thanked her in latin as she gave him his birthday present. She had gotten him the fire engine toy that he had seen. It even had buttons to make the sounds of the siren and horn and hose that worked. He gave her a big kiss and hug.

She stroked his dark brown hair as he played. She often fondly looked at the star like mark on his crown. He didn't mind. A breeze blowed though their little patio. Not a pleasant breeze either. It felt ice cold and sharp. And then it was gone. Daniel had stopped playing. Rather he was shaking a little. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Daniel?"

He jumped up into her lap, throwing his little arms about her neck. He was fearful.

"Daniel tell me."

"I feel scared Momma."

"Did the wind hurt you."

He shook his head and clutched to her harder. He was scaring Agatha. He was a special child who did not understand just who he really was. And she knew the time would come when he would experience things she could not help him through. She thought of his brother. The one with the dark mark. Had something happened to him? Or worse, had he done something?

She stroked his head and cooed to him to try and soothe him. She rocked in him in her arms. His little right hand clutched the silver crucifix at his neck. He was still staring out to the east with fearful eyes.

"Daniel?"

"Something all different Momma. Bad different."

She almost knew what he meant. She realised what the breeze had meant. The children were coming into their power. Daniel's light versus his brother's darkness. Daniel was mumbling in her lap. She caught the last few words

"Say that again?"

Daniel stared into the east. His six year old tongue stammered a little over the words.

"…from the eternal sea he rises, creating armies on either shore, turning man against his brother, until man exists no more."

Daniel stopped repeating the words. He had stopped shaking. He stared into the east. Just watching the horizon. Agatha frowned running the words over in her head that she had seen in the texts all those years ago following his birth. The young sister that stayed with her and helped with Daniel, scrambled to find a pen and wrote the little passage down.

Daniel turned to his mother. And buried his little face in her shoulder.

Agatha now feared the worst.

The struggle had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

1996, Eton College, England.

Damien sat in another boring class. He played with the end of his longish white blond hair, while his green eyes stared out the window aimlessly. He watched as police took away the history teacher. Damien smiled to himself. That'll teach the foolish creature to betray him. Damien was aware now. Much aware of who he was, what he could do. He had already stopped his mother and father from trying to harm him. Years ago it seemed. And he had stopped his guardian father from harming him too. He saw part of Yigael's wall and took it upon himself to try and kill him. Good thing the Mrs was on his side. His guardian mother was ever a loyal disciple of the watch. But she was a liability and had to go as well.

Now it was just him, under the protection of the president himself. The president saw fit to send him to England's prestige school Eton. The princes themselves attended here. Damien didn't bother kissing their asses as the other boys did. They didn't know true royalty. But Damien did. He knew what blood flowed in his veins. The watch positioned themselves in all aspects of Damien's life, so to keep close to him and protect him.

That wasn't to say Damien didn't have loyal friends. Boys that were of high breeding and easily manipulated and controlled. They fed on power, and Damien showed them true power. The old duck up the front was waffling on about Henry the Eighth or some such. Damien would've rathered listening to nails on chalkboard. He turned to the boy beside him.

"Could this get anymore boring Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head and stifled a giggle. The brunette fringe falling into his dark eyes.

"We still skipping last period and hitting the high street?" Daniel asked, with that odd Italian accent of his. Damien smiled wickedly.

"Absolutely."

Daniel had joined Eton roughly the same time as Damien and the two had become fast friends. Daniel was from Rome, a little too pious for Damien's liking, but did not try to initiate him to the watch. He seemed to have an incorruptible spirit of faith. Everyone has their faults Damien always thought, so long as they don't interfere with my plans. They had similar faces, and loads of people always said that they could've been brothers in another life. Despite his piety, Daniel was after all a sixteen year old boy, as was Damien, with all the earthly delights ahead of them.

The bell sounded for the end of class. Damien and Daniel couldn't get out of there fast enough. They waited by the oval for some of Damien's friends, and made their way out of the school and legged it quickly down the road to the nearest bus stop. Once in the town square, the boys changed into street clothes and stuffed their uniforms into their packs. Some of the boys lit up cigarettes, others bought soda of some kind and took up some seats in the high street.

"Ho ho what we have 'ere lads. Some polished school boys," came a taunt from a passing street hood.

He looked older and had a few friends with him. They circled around the younger boys. Ruffling hair and knocking drinks away.

"Shouldn't you be off holding up a gas station somewhere?"

The lead street punk was taken off guard by Damien's comment. And by Damien's companions laughing. Damien casually continued to drink the cola in his hand. The street punk frowned and grabbed up Damien roughly and held him to his feet.

"Fink ya being funny do ya? Huh? Rich twat."

He roughly shoved Damien backwards. Damien fell back and then stood quickly. He sighed and rolled his eyes and patronisingly dusted his shoulders with one hand. Then he glared hard at the laughing street punk and his friends. They did not know who they were messing with. Damien clicked his fingers loudly, and his disciples were behind him. A few non-disciples sat by with Daniel.

"Damien." Daniel called. Damien turned to his friend and saw him shake his head.

"Don't worry Dan," he said turning his attention back to the street punks. "This Neanderthal won't even get close."

Daniel became nervous. He had noticed a gradual change in Damien. Something almost sinister. And it worried him. What type of person was Damien becoming? Daniel sensed a volatile energy coming from his strange friend. Daniel felt it like a heat wave rolling over him.

"What you call me?"

"You heard," Damien retorted. A wicked grin appeared on his face. He shook his pale hair free of the tie he had used to keep it back. His startling green eyes glared out from under the pale mane.

"We got a wise one here boys."

The hoods cracked their knuckles. The lead street punk pointed at Damien with a threatening finger and shook it at him slightly.

"Just you an' me mate."

"Alright then…mate." Damien patronised again.

The street hood came at him. The bigger and slower boy swung wide, which was easy for Damien to duck and miss. He kicked the larger boy down behind the knee, which brought him down and Damien grabbed a hold of his face. Making him stare the light haired boy in the eyes.

"That's it, kneel before your master." Damien whispered barely audibly for the others to hear.

The Bully's eyes widened, almost in fear as he stared into the green eyes. He couldn't move, paralysed almost. He trembled and almost sobbed. They were interrupted by a whistle.

"Oi what's going on here?"

A police officer approached. Damien let the other boy go and his mates picked their terrified friend up and backed away, not completely sure what had happened. All they knew was this younger boy had turned their leader into a sobbing mess. Damien turned to the puzzled officer.

"Nothing much sir. Just the setting the record straight. As boys do."

"Well, just clear off, and stay out trouble. Go on."

Damien bowed, and the Eton boys grabbed their packs and moved off. Daniel was unsure what had just transpired, but it wasn't good. It was almost like his friend had radiated pure fear. He was confused. He decided not to question his friend and would keep an eye on this development.

France

"Miss?"

"Yes, I'm in here!" the raven haired girl answered. She closed her book and tucked it away again.

The maid came in and handed her some letters. One was from her father, who was away on business as usual. And another came from Rome. She had been writing to a convent there. Some the sisters had been present when the unusual convergence of stars had happened when she had been born in Paris. Apparently two other boys had been born at the same time and also bore a strange mark on the crowns of their heads. Just as she had. She touched under her hair and felt the slightly raised skin there. It was an almost odd symbol. A star, a six and a 'v' shape all together. It was small and only noticeable if one really examined her scalp. Two others like her? She pondered what this might mean.

Something inside her, a woman's intuition if you will, told her that she would cross paths with these others. Destiny had a journey in mind for her.


	4. Chapter 4

England

Daniel could not get the afternoon's events out of his mind. His some what best friend had radiated a pure malicious aura, and that older boy! What had happened to him? He couldn't even see if Damien had said anything. But that older boy was so terribly frightened. He remembered that feeling. From so long ago. When that foreboding wind had blown across his back yard when he was with his mother.

Oh he knew she wasn't his mother. And he knew who he was. But she was the one who loved him and took care of him. That's what a parent does. Mother never hid a single iota of information about Daniel's purpose here. About his birth and what it went. He knew somewhere in the world, there was a brother. And he knew what that brother was. It was just a matter of waiting until they found each other. It was inevitable. The war had begun the day power had been realised all those years ago.

Daniel shook his head. His dark hair falling over his brown eyes. He closed them. He just couldn't shake that aura, that feeling, that Damien had given off. He lay back on the bed of his dorm. It was times like this he thanked the system that he was given a single room, instead of shared. Quiet moments seemed to be a blessing. To let him deal with the facts. A sixteen year old boy who's future and destiny was already all mapped out the minute he was born for a higher purpose. Again.

Images flooded his brain. The stories, the prophecy, and then strangely, Damien's face? Daniel sat up. The unnatural power, the same birthday, a leader, manipulative…could it be Damien? He needed to find out. Was his closest and dearest friend, his brother and fiercest enemy? He prayed silently to a higher power that it wasn't so. He took out pen and paper and wrote to his mother and her old superior at the convent.

His pale white blond hair was shoulder length when it wasn't tied back. Somehow he managed to get away with it in such a school. Then again, he was black royalty; he could get anything he wanted. He sat within his window, letting the night breeze blow his hair back. He listened to the night sounds. Ah, so many of father's watchmen. He saw the great dog in the dark. It stalked and sat near to the dorm but staying close enough to the brush to be hidden. It had been his protector ever since he was a small child.

He felt a little calmer tonight. A little use of power to shape the edge off. It was highly agitating having to be so subdued and obey other's rules. But it allowed him to manipulate from behind the scenes. One day though, one day he would be the one who was obeyed. To an extent he already was. The disciples of the watch were an ever growing army, loyal to their dark royalty.

His guardian, the president, had already begun grooming him. Becoming a world leader most literally and figuratively was the best option of going global with the watch. Send his tendrils throughout the world. Soon the souls of man would be would be fuel for the war against the hypocrite, the real liar. He cast out Damien's true father for having a different thought, a different way, and a right to be loved and respected as He did for the mammals. The monkeys. Just apes.

They do make em loyal though, Damien thought to himself. There were three teachers here who were of the watch. A good third of the population were new watch or children of old watch. The first lady herself was of the watch. He smiled to himself. How foolish these mortals be.

He wondered about his brother. The great liar's defender of the apes. Oh yes, he knew who his brother was, and what he was. He had known for quite sometime. Keep your friends closer and your enemies even closer. Oh yes, he knew who Daniel really was. His dear brother. He knew about her too.

The third child fated to be born that day. The grey one. She of dark and light chosen to crown the victor with the blood of a child born of his own flesh. An heir. He knew she existed. Only her fate was to chose, without force, which she would bear the child to. He tried to dream of her face. He could never picture it. But he would know her the minute he saw her. He would recognise the key to his victory.

The night was quiet and still.

Heathrow airport

She left the boarding gate and spied her surroundings. She had been informed by both parties, that she would find the twins here. The twins of her destiny. She would find them here. She handed her passport over to the gate holder and he stamped inside it.

"Have a good trip Miss St Claire."

She nodded respectfully whilst tucking long dark strands behind her ear and made her way to luggage claim. Her blue eyes forever fixed on the horizon.


End file.
